


A Cat Grant Exclusive

by villainousunsub



Series: AU Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where James never came to National City and Cat can't get a decent photo of Supergirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat Grant Exclusive

Kara watched as Cat struggled to keep an art director for more than a month. She had her hero, but she didn’t have the proper team to showcase the girl. Kara was worried that Cat would go down from the stress, even though Cat admitted that while it was hard on the company, but not on the woman herself. 

Cat sighed as yet another picture of Superman appeared on the Daily Planet’s channel. He was flying over the ocean, his head cocked to the side. She hated that the Planet could have their hero pose for them and she couldn’t even get a clear shot of Supergirl. 

“Maybe I can steal Olsen for a few months.” Cat mumbled to her screen. Kara’s eyes narrowed at the comment, she hated James Olsen. He was too overprotective of her cousin and would butt in if they started reconnecting.

Kara tried to wait it out, she really did, but CatCo-Cat was suffering. She knew what she had to do,then again her solution was more for a dire circumstance ideal than a well-thought-out one. Kara’s hands were clammy and her heart was beating erratically; she waited for every to go home, before she walked into Cat’s office. 

“Miss Grant? I may have a solution for your superhero picture problem.” Cat straightened in her chair, before urging her to continue, “What if I told you I could get you a one on one session wit Supergirl?”

“I would say that their might be a reward in your future, even possibly a promotion.” Kara nodded and then walked out onto the balcony. “Where are you going?”

“To get you your private session.” Cat followed a few steps behind her. “Close the door and pull the blinds on your way out, she doesn’t let just anyone see her.”

Kara gripped the balcony railing, her gaze cast over the city. She floated a few inches off the ground, not enough for anyone to notice right away. Her confidence started fading the longer she stayed as Kara. 

“Do you have a secret calling card that you are waving or is this a joke, because I do not see a hero in front of me,” Cat started tapping her fingers against her hip. “You also said this was a one on one, so I assume you will be leaving?”

“She’ll be here in a minute. As for me, you could say I’m leaving, sort of.” Kara dropped her hands from the bar, turned towards the older woman, “Miss Grant, please don’t be mad at me for this.” Kara tilted herself backwards and let her body fall. She let herself go for a few stories before quickly changing and flying back up.

Cat was leaning over the railing, watching in horror (then amazement) at the woman before her. Supergirl-no, Kara was hovering just out of her reach. Cat Grant was at a loss for words. 

“Ready for your exclusive Miss Grant?” Kara gave her one of the biggest Sunny Danvers’ smile she could muster. 

“Let me grab my camera,” Cat paused on her way back to her office, “Oh, would you like to do this here or somewhere else.” Kara landed as Cat grabbed her bag.

“How about your beach house and then maybe the warehouse where I, well, smash cars.” Kara played with the hem of her skirt as she let the suggestion slide from her lips. 

“Very well. Shall I call a car or am I going to get a personal lift?”

“Flying would be faster. I mean the sun is going to go down here soon and I don’t think that would be an ideal photo.” Cat hummed in agreement, she stepped closer to Kara, waiting to be told how she should hold onto the hero. 

Kara guided Cat to stand on her boots, she wrapped an arm around the small woman’s waist; she lifted them a few feet off the ground to let Cat get used to the feeling. Cat quickly threw an arm around Kara’s neck and the other reached around and grabbed a fist full of the iconic red cape. 

“I'm not going to drop you, you’re safe with me,” Kara whispered into Cat’s hair. She felt the other woman relax slightly, but her grip still stayed strong.

Kara slowly went higher and higher, until they were well above CatCo. She again waited for Cat to adjust, this time to the altitude. Once she heard Cat’s breath return to normal she flew towards the beach house. 

“Are you okay? Was I going to fast? Did something hit you?” Kara rambled through the list of questions as they landed. 

“Kara, it was the best flight I have ever been on and I have flown quite a bit in my time.” Kara let some of the tension release, as well as a huge breath. “Now, let’s get these photo’s out of the way, because I know I am hungry which means you must be starving.”

Cat slipped off her bag, grabbed her camera, and started to set up. Kara took off towards the sea, the sun almost touching the horizon. The hero smiled as she felt the familiar light spray of the ocean hit her face, she paused a few yards away from the shore ready for anything Cat threw her way. Kara could see Cat putting the camera together still; the woman’s face showed nothing but pure concentration. Kara smiled at the way Cat’s nose was scrunched up and how her tongue would sometimes poke out. 

  
When Cat looked up, she was greeted with an adorable smile from an oblivious, carefree hero. Cat shook her head before lifting up the camera to snap a few pictures of the woman out at sea. She didn’t think that those pictures in particular would make it to the magazine, but one or two might make it onto Cat’s desk. It would be a reminder of the trust Kara put in her, a trust she promised to never break. 

**Author's Note:**

> if i could write smut this would have ended way differently, but hope you guys liked this version of it


End file.
